The invention relates to a device which functions as a means to restrain bottles and support a bottle alignment mark reading system, in labeling machinery.
In conventional bottle labeling machines, and more especially in labelers used for champagne bottles and liquor bottles generally, each bottle must be correctly orientated, for a twofold reason.
In the case of shaped bottles, for example square or oval in section, the bottle must be aligned in such a manner as to permit applying the label correctly to the proper face and in the prescribed position.
In the case of ordinary circular section bottles, on the other hand, to which additional features are added such as bands and seals, the position of such features must be taken into account when applying the main label.
Accordingly, the need arises for suitable optical reference marks, which generally take the form of small projections molded into the glass of the bottle, or reference notches for capsules or seals in the case of champagne bottles.
Conventional labelers comprise a revolving carousel supporting two sets of heads, identical in number. Each head of the first set is designed to clamp a bottle by the cap or cork, whilst the heads of the remaining set carry means (photocells or optical fibers) capable of recognizing a reference mark afforded by the bottle and piloting the operation of a stepping motor by which the bottle is rotated into alignment.
The use of a second set of heads stems from the need to prevent obstruction, by distancing the recognition means, during the labeling operation. A head of the first set descends and secures the bottle, whereupon a head of the second set carrying the photocell or optical fiber descends to read the position of the bottle, reascending before the labeling operation commences.
Such an embodiment is characterized by high cost, complexity in construction and considerable bulk, given that each bottle passing through the machine is serviced by two heads.
Moreover, the heads will normally comprise height adjustment systems incorporating springs, of which the pressure exerted downwardly on the bottles is neither uniform, being dependent upon the height of the bottle, with or without its cap or cork, nor able to guarantee a secure clamping action with the pedestal plate in the case that the bottle has been capped or corked defectively.
These spring loaded clamping systems in fact betray poor reliability inasmuch as the lack of uniform pressure, especially when such pressure is weakly applied, can result in the bottle being overturned. Furthermore, failure of the springs can not only cause serious damage to the machine, but the spring loaded system also imposes notable limitations on the speed of the alignment step.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above, and in particular to provide a device of simple, economical and compact embodiment that is dependable in operation and free from the risk of hitches and stoppages attributable to spring loaded systems and their inability to exert a uniform restraining pressure on the caps or corks of bottles.